


Soon

by nychus



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Pride, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 11:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19425352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nychus/pseuds/nychus
Summary: A day a Insomnia’s pride parade.





	Soon

**Author's Note:**

> This may be awful. Alternatively, it may be great! Or somewhere in between. Whatever it is, I’ve never written a story on my phone before. But, I saw the sweetest thing and it just shouted IgNoct so I had a write on the train out of NYC.

It had been a long day. 

Pride was long a point of contention between the populous of Insomnia and the council. Regis did what he could to push rights for all his citizens but he got a lot of push back from the council. Still, he encouraged his citizens and happily started the annual pride parade to show the people he cared. 

This would be the first year that Regis would not open the parade. Illness was keeping him confined to the Citadel so it fell to Noctis. 

Beyond the fact that Noctis still hated all the attention he would get when he did anything official, there were many who weren’t sure of his ability to lead. 

Honestly, he didn’t blame them. He had never put forth much effort to endear the citizens to him. But he did care about the LGBTQ community and hoped to do right by them. 

The parade started at noon and as he was near the beginning, that meant he was done early. He so hoped that the people saw he spoke from the heart and that he truly wanted everything for them. 

He wasn’t ready to tell them HE was actually a part of the community. That he was a young man fiercely in love with another man. Part of him WANTED to, show he understood and promise he would make everything better. But he wasn’t ready for the fallout that would inevitably come from the rest of the world. Soon, he thought, but not yet. He wasn’t ready yet. 

After he was allowed off the float, Ignis was waiting for him with a bag of clothes to change into. Quickly, Noctis shed the heavy, hot official garments and got into the much more comfortable cargos and t shirt. He styled his hair his preferred way and added a little touch of rainbow face paint before meeting with Ignis, who was also much dressed down. 

They spent the rest of the day watching the parade or wondering around the street fair as a normal couple hanging out with their friends. Prompto was excited to bounce around taking pictures of everything while Noctis, Ignis, and Gladio kept a pretty steady pace. 

Noctis and Ignis weren’t obtrusive with their affections: the occasional lean into the other or holding hands (or pinkies more often). At the fair, Ignis took a flower and stuck it into Noctis’s hair.

They would always be worried of the press seeing them and realizing they were together before they could be the ones to tell. However, it was hard not to get into the spirit of pride and show the tiniest bit of love.

After several hours of fair and parade, the four were in the train station, waiting for their train to come. Noctis was exhausted and ended up wrapping his arms around Ignis loosely and leaning into his body. It didn’t take long for the prince to start to doze. Ignis took it in stride. He slowly started swaying and yet he never took his eyes off his phone. He was checking the tabloids and then his emails, finalizing schedules, and planning the coming week’s dinners. 

When their train arrived, Noctis leaned into Ignis and slept while the other three talked about the day. 

Soon. Noctis wanted to tell the world soon, but he just didn’t feel brave enough yet. But...soon.


End file.
